


Exploration

by thatACDCchick



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: It's been 3 years since Fenris and Hawke were intimate with each other and Hawke doesn't want to rush things like last time.





	Exploration

It was amazing, really. That even after three years he remembered exactly how to remove Fenris’ armor. He’d only had one other occasion to undo the straps holding it all together, but all the same, that one night was burned in Hawke’s memory stronger than anything. The only one that seemed more surprised by this was Fenris himself, though he decided not to ask why or how Hawke managed to remember just how his belt went or how to undo the clasps under his chestplate.

The elf had no such luck with Hawke’s armor. He blamed it on the fact that Hawke seemed to change his gear at least once a month. Tossing old pieces out for new ones willy nilly. Though his nerves didn’t exactly help things. Thin fingers, devoid of the clawed gauntlets usually protecting them fumbled here and there. Making slow progress much to the Ferelden’s amusement.

“Hey.” He whispered with a kiss brushing over the other’s lips. His hands stroked through the elf’s feathery locks and brushed over his face to calm him. “I’ll get it. You lay on the bed. Try to relax.”

Fenris’s eyes closed and his head bobbed in a little nod. Relax. Of course it would sound so easy and simple coming from Garrett Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall. The same man that had barely broken a sweat when facing down the Arishok. Who’d worn a smirk and a look of excitement as he watched a high dragon race down from the top of the Bone Pit. But it wasn’t necessarily bad for him to be so unshakeable. Foolish. But not bad.

“What are you thinking about?” Hawke asked. Suddenly crawling on top of Fenris and brushing Fenris’ bangs away from his eyes.

“It’s nothing.” He insisted. A terrible lie, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Tell me later, then. Cause you know I’m not gonna let it go forever.” Hawke chuckled softly. His voice was right by Fenris’ ear now. The dark whiskers of his beard tickling at the shell. “Though at this rate… you may just distract me enough to forget entirely.”

The elf’s hands curled against Hawke’s back. His legs squirming slightly as a heat still unfamiliar to him rose in his chest just from the intimacy of the moment. The moment was only brought to a stop when Hawke’s hand traced over one of the lyrium marks on his chest. Discomfort bordering on pain replaced that warmth. Making him shudder with his breath hitching in his throat.

“Hawke.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Do you need to stop?” Hawke immediately still. Pulling back and giving the other space.

Fenris merely nodded. His green eyes closing as he willed himself to calm the pounding in his chest. Hawke chewed on his lip in thought. A low hum rose in his throat when an idea struck. Before he could voice it, Fenris pulled him back in for another kiss. Slower this time. Trying to build them both back up.

“I have an idea.” The man finally said after a few moments. “How about we take things slow for the night. So I can explore you.”

“Explore me? We’ve known each other for nearly a decade. What do you need to explore about me?”

“Well… to put it simple… your body. To see where you like being touched and where you don’t enjoy it so much. I’ll go slow, of course. I’d rather not hurt you.” Especially right after they had reconciled things.

“I-I… fine.” Something like this… it wasn’t what he was used to. Sex was always about releasing urges. Or really… letting the other person release urges. Even the first time he and Hawke had sex, it had been raw and passionate. More hungry than intimate.

Hawke kissed him once more. His mouth brushing along his cheek to one of the long, pointed ears poking from under snowy locks. The shiver that passed through Fenris was a pleasant one this time. The scruff of Hawke’s beard brushed over his skin as the other’s mouth traveled down along his neck.

“We already figured your chest is a no-go. So I won’t go there. However…”

Fenris was barely paying attention to the other’s words. Far too focused on the way the Fereldan man was kissing and licking his skin. Before he could stop himself, a moan ripped through his lips. Low and soft as that mouth met his collarbone. Over each shoulder and down his arms.

He watched through lidded eyes as Hawke pressed a kiss to each of his tattooed fingers. A smirk pulled at the man’s lips when their gazes met and Fenris felt his face heat when Hawke kissed the inside of his lips with a very uncharacteristic tenderness.

As promised, he skipped over Fenris’ chest. Careful not to graze over the tattooed flesh and moving right above his navel, instead. Another moan left him as something warm traced over the marks along his stomach. Hawke’s tongue.

“Hawke…”

“Do you need me to stop?” He asked. Pulling away a bit to look up at the elf.

He shook his head in reply. “Just… can’t you get on with it?”

“Oh, Fenris… I’m not even halfway done, you realize.” The man chuckled with a kiss to one of his bony hips. “I still have your whole back to do, you know. After your legs.” He was whispering now. Hot breaths rolling over the sensitive skin between his legs. “I’ll save this for the main attraction, though.” He smirked when he noticed Fenris’ shaft give a slight twitch.

He jerked away, however, once his thighs were reached. Unplesant memories surfacing for just a split second. The split second was enough to make him pull back, though. Seeing this, Hawke stopped and sat up.

“Let me know what I can do.”

“Just wait.” Fenris whispered in a hushed tone.

’This isn’t Danarius. Danarius is dead.’ He chanted in his head.

It took a minute or two of deep breaths and silent reminders of who he was with before he could move. If he stayed like that any longer, he wouldn’t move at all. So he couldn’t let it go longer than that. Finally, he nodded. Pulling the other back in and wrapping around him with a nod.

“I’m good.”

“If you’re sure. Then turn over.” Hawke replied with another kiss to Fenris’ lips.

The elf leaned into that kiss for a moment longer before he pressed against the man’s chest to push him up a bit. Allowing him room enough to turn and lay on his stomach. A shudder ran through him followed by a groan when soft fingers found the back of his neck.

“Not there.” He whispered. Recalling all too well much rougher hands that would grab him and force him to move this way and that.

“As you wish. How’s this?” Hawke asked with his hand stroking down over the curve of Fenris’ spine. He couldn’t help but enjoy the sight beneath him. The lean muscles under tan skin. The lines of lyrium only made them all the more apparent.

“Is something wrong?” Fenris asked. His voice pulling Hawke from his thoughts.

“No, no. Nothing like that. I just…” Hawke swallowed as he ran a hand along the expanse of the other’s back. “You’re so gorgeous, Fenris.”

A small pout formed on his lips as he turned his head to scowl up at Hawke. “I am not a woman, you know.” He pointed out.

“I didn’t mean it as an insult.” Hawe chuckled lowly. “Besides… words like those aren’t even insults to begin with. At least not to me. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Handsome. They’re all synonymous. Especially with a man such as you.” He said with a few soft kisses to the tips of the elf’s ears.

He leaned down a little more once Fenris had relaxed under him. Making his way down the expanse of his back while light fingers brushed over his sides and across his hips. Fenris focused on those touches. Losing himself to them once more until the man’s lips found one of the mounds of his ass.

“Hawke. Wait.” He started despite the small tremble.

“Only wait? Are you sure?” He smirked. Only joking because he could see the other wasn’t reacting badly to being touched here. “You’ll have to be a little more clear if you want me to stop.” He said with a massage to each mound.

He spread them apart. Fenris’ face burying into the pillow to muffle his voice as the man’s tongue touched his hole. It was strange. Pleasurably so. As the man continued to lick his entrance, he found his hips rolling slightly. His ass moving into the warm, wet touch.

“Hawke. Please.” Was all he could get out as the other went on. Heat began to pool in his groin. Making it harder to stay still.

All too soon, though, Hawke pulled away. Though the elf didn’t pick his head up, he heard the man rummaging around in a pack over the edge of the bed. He pulled out a small vial filled with a viscous liquid. Oil.

“If you don’t want to… please tell me now.” Hawke whispered with the vial held tightly in his hand.

Fenris paused only a moment before rolling onto his back. His hands cupping the other’s face to kiss him. “I want to. I need to. We both do.” He replied.

With a nod, Hawke kissed Fenris again. Deep and slow as he opened the vial and poured the liquid onto his hand. His fingers brushed over the other’s entrance. Probbing slowly. Starting off with just one before gradually working up to two. Fenris’s voice was muffled against the man’s mouth. Licking over his tongue despite where it had just been a few minutes ago.

“Fuck… get… get on with it already.” Fenris growled when he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed the man inside him. Now.

“You sure? It still feels kind of tight in there.” He snickered before Fenris bit down hard on his lip. Hard enough to draw blood and to cause Hawke to hiss in a breath of pain. “Fine, fine. Mr. Impatient Broody Elf.” He said pouring the rest of the oil onto his own length.

Fenris opened his mouth to retort, but then he felt the man entering him. Hawke pressed himself inside slowly. Watching and waiting for each little reaction he’d learned to interpret over the years. Fenris was far too lost to the pleasure to tell Hawke otherwise, so it was up to him to make sure he didn’t go too far. He’d dreamed of being given the chance to try again for years, now. There was no way he was going to ruin it all over again.

When he couldn’t go any further, he stopped. Holding as still as possible and hovering carefully over his lover. Their foreheads touching just lightly as he let Fenris catch his breath and adjust. When he couldn’t stand any longer, the elf took it upon himself to roll his hips just a little.

“Are you gonna stay like this all night? Move damn you.” He said more impatient than ever.

A low chuckle rose from the man before he kissed the other deeply. He moved slowly. Careful not to harm the elf more than what was beyond his power. Judging from the sounds Fenris made in between each kiss, he was doing a good job of it so far. His hands stroked lightly along his lover’s body. Careful to avoid the areas he’d found to hurt the elf. 

Maybe it was that little exploration foreplay or even because of the time passed since their first try. But this time felt a lot more… sensual. Not to say that their first time was bad at all. Hawke still reminisced about that night regularly. Recalling every detail he could. But seeing as they knew what they were doing a lot more this time around (what to do and what to avoid) it felt a lot better. A lot more meaningful.

When they were both spent, Hawke rolled over on the bed. His arms still around Fenris as they panted hard. A breeze rolled through a cracked windowpane behind them, though. Sending a shiver down Fenris’ spine and making him shiver as he laid against the man. Hawke immediately pulled a blanket up over them even though the elf said nothing about wanting it. He didn’t need to.

“Promise not to leave.” Fenris whispered tiredly. Barely hanging onto consciousness after their endeavors.

“I would never leave. There’s no question about it, Fenris.” He replied immediately. A hand stroking gently along the other’s cheek. Willing him to fall asleep and silently telling him that he was safe. He was loved.


End file.
